


Whatever It Is

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [44]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Character Study, Episode: s02e03, F/M, Wordcount: 100, reference to canon-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: What goes through Eleanor’s head after Ned Low’s demise?
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie/Charles Vane
Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1067621
Kudos: 3





	Whatever It Is

It’s the adrenaline rushing through her veins from seeing Ned Low’s bloody head on a pike in the middle of the street. 

It’s the relief of knowing that it’s over, that she doesn’t need to worry about her safety anymore. 

It’s the way Charles looks at her when he turns to see her approaching. 

It’s the little smirk on Charles’ face. “I didn’t do it for you,” he says, but they both know that he’s lying. 

Whatever it is, Eleanor finds that she cannot help herself, and she kisses Charles without thinking about whether or not it’s right or wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> God referring to Vane as “Charles” is so weird. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
